Magic World
"Magic World" (マジックW Majikku Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Magic World cards are themed around demons, wizards, and sorcery such as the 72 pillars of Solomon. Magic World's card frame features Magic circles. Playstyle Magic World focuses less on brute force and more on controlling the game by using powerful monster abilities and casting many spell cards. They have a strong focus on drawing cards and damaging their opponent through effects rather than attacks. They are also able to disrupt the opponent by returning cards to the opponent's hand or by nullifying their opponent's calls and casts. Because Magic World's monsters tend to have below average stats, Magic World users rely on their monsters' abilities and their spells to get around their opponent's offenses and defenses, allowing them to create powerful plays that magically come out of nowhere. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Tetsuya Kurodake (Anime/Manga) *Suzuha Amanosuzu (Anime) Sets containing Magic World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (35 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (20 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (16 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (21 Cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ Trial Decks * Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai (18 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Attributes *72 Pillars *Art *Counter (Attribute) *Creation *Defense *Destruction *Draw *Enhance *Fire Power *Get *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Move (Attribute) *Recovery *Shadow Shade *Summon *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Asmodai *Dragowizard *Ganzack List of Magic World cards Flags *Magic World (card) Items *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Gunrod Symphonion *Magic Arm, Burning Fist * Magical Book, Goetia Spells *Abra Cadabra! * BAR King Solomon *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Bye Bye Later! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Devil Advantage *Epic Fail! *Gotcha! *Great Spell, Deus EX Machina *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Happy Camper *Holy Moly! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Go Away! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *I’m Wicked! *It's All Cool *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Key of Solomon, Second Volume *Kosher *Magic School, Sephirot * Magical Glue *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Mind of Hardcore *Never Say Never *Nice one! *Nothing to It! *No Pain No Gain *Noisy Danceroom *One More Set! *On Fleek! *Oops! *Overstand! *Power Ray Maximum *Quick Summon *Solomon's Great Barrier *Solomon's Shield *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *The Ark * The Shade *Trans-flame *Trio! *You the Man! Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *De Guaita Crush Knuckle! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! Monsters Size 0 *Battle Wizard, The Ace *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Battle Wizard, The Straight *Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis * Caster of Transmission, Dendo *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson * Devil Dealer, Haagenti *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Dragowizard, Burning Wand *Dragowizard Medium *Dragowizard, Mitschuler *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia *Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel * Ideal Girl, Mary Sue *Kenjy of the Explosive Fists *Let's Play! Asmodai * Little Professor, Crocell *Magic Artist, Andy *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht *Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Mage Disciple, Rody *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart *Mana Booster, Melerqim *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Street Racer, Eligos *Qinus Axia "SD" *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Chain Magic Master, Link *Cloud-riding Hop Hob *Dance! Asmodai *Dance Magician, Albrecht *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Dragowizard, Magician Drum *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Fire Starter, Ganzack *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku * Illusionist of Shadowgraph, Silhouette Joe *Liar, Fullfool *Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado *Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan *Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Flame Master, Ganzack "Dva" * Green Wind Master, Rafaga *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monster * Mary Sue "Eternal Ideal!" Category:Worlds